


Depth of Field

by EdgeLady



Series: R76 Drabbles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Gabriel in lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeLady/pseuds/EdgeLady
Summary: Depth of field is the distance between the closest and farthest objects in a photo that appears acceptably sharp.For professional photographer Jack Morrison, gorgeous model Gabriel Reyes fills Jack's depth of field in ways that would tempt even the strongest man.A one-shot drabble based on a prompt given by the lovely muses over at the R76 Creator's Club discord server.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: R76 Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053575
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	Depth of Field

This is definitely a test of Jack Morrison's ability to remain calm and professional.

It's a particularly CRUEL test, to be sure, but a test nonetheless. And Jack is determined not to fail it.

He's a goddamn professional and no one is ever going to be able to say that John Patrick Morrison II is a creeper at work.

So he maintains a straight face, focuses on the many details required of him: proper lighting, shutter speed, apeture... yadda yadda yadda. It becomes a little easier over the session's hours, because he falls into the familiar rhythm of work, his cornflower-blue eyes taking in the beautiful subject before him as a piece of art that Jack is carefully placing on a perfect canvas.

And what a piece of art it is. The man Jack was photographing is impossibly beautiful and perfect, with defined musculature and elegant curves that should be illegal on a man, sun-kissed dark bronze skin, and stunning eyes that in certain light can look like dark pools easy to fall into or caramel-brown soft with just the hint of hazel. Perfectly-maintained beard, high cheekbones, cut jaw. And then there were those thighs, thick and powerful enough to probably pop watermelons with--or possibly Jack's very willing head.

Jack is a red-blooded man who loves men, so it's no surprise to him that he has a hard-on the whole time. But he ignores it, stays the course. Mama would be so proud.

This most perfect of models, goddamn him, was Gabriel Reyes... a men's clothing and underwear model that is all the rage in the industry. He has a reputation for being grumpy and difficult to work with behind the camera, and there were some photographers out there who seemed to hate him outright. Jack had heard the grumbling before, but he has no idea why those fools have such a hard time. Jack finds him easy to work with.

This particular shoot, however, isn't for a fashion magazine or catalog. Gabriel had approached him after a job a month ago, asking if Jack was willing to take on a personal project... a paid one, of course.

"A boudoir shoot?" Jack had echoed. He'd shrugged. "Sure. I've done plenty of those. I don't come cheap, though, and I'm a bit booked for the next month. If the subject doesn't mind, it would have to wait until next month."

Gabriel had grinned. "The subject doesn't mind. Whenever you have an opening is fine. And your asking price is fine, I'm sure. I've heard you're one of the best boudoir photographers out there."

Jack had blushed. "I... don't know who you've been talking to, but I haven't done that in a while. It's how I paid the bills early on in my career. But I think I remember how to do them." It's been a while and he didn't have time these days for that kind of fun work. The industry ate up a lot of his time. It's why he has a nice fancy apartment, but...

Anyway, one does not expect a virile and muscular man like Gabriel Reyes to show up with a suitcase full of lace panties and silky thigh-high hose. Gossamer robes and feather boas. Colorful balconette bras. Engine-red stiletto heels. Hollywood starlet crimson lipstick. Before this day, Jack would have sworn Gabriel was straight, and to be fair, the shoot itself involving women's lingerie and lipstick didn't mean he wasn't straight, but well... Jack had questions now.

Such as who was the lucky bastard--of whatever gender--that would be receiving these photos? And how dare a man already so fucking beautiful show up in Jack's studio like this, and be able to do perfect pin-up shots for hours in a variety of outfits across fluffy pillows and bent over an antique sofa, easily following Jack's directions and letting himself be posed and prodded and perfected by Jack's hand? Did Gabriel, who pulled off 'dark and sultry' or 'virginally innocent' or 'come and get me, big guy' expressions at the drop of a hat, realize what he was fucking doing to Jack?

Probably. The bulge in Jack's jeans would be difficult to miss. But Gabriel never gives any indication of noticing at all. He is a man accustomed to being photographed, after all, and so he is a professional too... but he is also not silent or stilted. He jokes in between poses, and Jack has more than a few goofy shots that Gabriel had voluntarily posed for, his laugh unfairly deep and doing even more damage to Jack's already tortured cock. And yet, despite Jack's _problem_... Jack couldn't help but have a blast.

In fact, when it's over and Gabriel is back in jeans and a hoodie and sneakers, his face scrubbed clean of powder and lipstick, Jack feels a deep sense of loss. Like he'd just been given a wonderful gift but its life expectancy had only been the three hours of the shoot. Which is not to say he doesn't slide the experience deep into a precious box in his head for safe-keeping, because it is an experience he would cherish for years to come, he thinks.

"Thanks for doing this," Gabriel says with a smile, sipping at a bottle of water.

"No problem. It was really fun!" Jack says truthfully, cheerfully. "I'll get them edited for you right away and send you a link to where you can download them. And whoever is getting those photos... I hope they cherish them."

Gabriel's brows rise slightly. "Thanks. I hope he likes them, too." He leaves the hefty check--heftier than Jack's asking price--on the counter at the front of Jack's studio, and leaves.

Jack cleans up the studio and heads home. It's not until he's there that he allows himself to process what had just happened.

Jack is a professional. Not a creeper. But he's also a red-blooded man. Who likes men. Who very much likes _this_ man, even if he'd always been way too professional to make a move. One simply did not flirt with Gabriel fucking Reyes like some rando at a coffee shop.

He can't help it when his tortured cock springs free of his jeans, hot and heavy in his hands. Can't help bringing up the various images burned in his head of Gabriel's perfect body wrapped in curve-definining lingerie, those sultry dark eyes almost burning a hole in Jack, posing only for Jack, exposing his body just for Jack, as the blond's hand pumps up and down his aching shaft. Fucking goddamn will Jack _ever_ be able to jerk off to anything else ever again? He doesn't think so.

It's only weeks later that Jack, arriving back home from a nice birthday dinner with his bestie Ana, settles down with his laptop on the couch to check his email. There's a message, curiously enough, from one G. Reyes with the subject heading of: _Happy Birthday, big guy!_

Oh, that's nice, Gabriel had remembered Jack's birthday. Odd. Jack doesn't remember ever telling him about it. But it's a very nice gesture and oh there's a link to a dropbox which is labeled as "Blondie's Gift" that's curious--

\--Jack almost drops his laptop.

His cock is immediately hard and holy _shit_ it's the boudoir photos. All of them in Jack's inbox, all of them... FOR HIM???

The last photo in the set featured Gabriel in a classic pin-up pose, on his back, in a black and red bra, head draped over the edge of the bed with smoldering dark eyes staring hungrily at the camera, legs enveloped in fishnet stockings and those crimson stilleto heels crossed at the ankles straight up in the air. It's the only photo edited to include words across the top, just over the stilletos.

_What's a guy gotta do to get a date with you?_


End file.
